Telescoping fluid drains are used during routine maintenance of engines and transmissions of vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, heavy equipment, etc. Once the vehicle is elevated with a lift, the fluid drain is placed under a drain plug or other structure of the vehicle and telescopically elevated into position so that a drain pan or funnel is close to the underside of the vehicle. Once the funnel is in position, a drain plug is removed from the vehicle or a stopcock is opened and the oil or other fluid drains from the vehicle into the funnel. The fluid may be collected within a drain fluid reservoir.